Horror Movies
by YandereOverload
Summary: Kai goes over at Aichi's place to watch a movie. Fluffy KaiChi fluff, one-shot!


_I kind of hate horror movies,_

_But there's one thing I like about it:_

_It helps create cute fluffy homo romance._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: ****I own nothing from Cardfight!Vanguard. If I owned it, it wouldn't be full of depressing feels.**

* * *

Kai pressed the doorbell of the Sendou Residence, sighing heavily. Even though it's already night, the air was still muggy and hot, with mosquitoes swarming everywhere.

"Why did I even decide to come...'' Kai muttered to himself, annoyed.

Earlier, Aichi had came up to him at Card Capital, and invited Kai to come over at his place to watch movies together. Kai has declined politely (actually - harshly), but in the end, the bluenette had used his crocodile tears, plus his cute voice to finally convince Kai.

(_"Kai-kun, don't you want to spend time with me...?"_)

If only he wasn't _that_ cute...

Aichi opened the door, and the second he saw it was Kai, his face broke into a smile.

"Kai-kunnn~~!" Aichi chirped, wrapping his arms around Kai's waist. "You're here, you're REALLY here!"

"Of course I'm here..." Kai mumbled, hugging Aichi back.

Lately, there seems to be more casual physical contact between them. Aichi didn't seem to think much about it, and Kai was kind of uncomfortable at first. Now, Kai actually _liked_ to have Aichi hug him, tackle him, or even hold his hand. Miwa teases him about it, but as always, Kai didn't care. He just assumed Miwa was jealous that no one as cute as Aichi was clinging on the blonde himself.

But despite the sometimes-too-friendly physical contact, Kai was still uncomfortable to come over at Aichi's house. The thing is, Aichi's mother - Shizuka - is kind of shipping the two of them together, and it's just awkward.

There is no way Kai would admit his feelings for Aichi...

"Come on, Emi's also joining us..." Aichi smiled, pulling Kai inside.

"Sorry for the intrusion..."

As Kai followed Aichi inside, he blurted out, "Aichi, is your mother home?"

"Nope, she went out to meet her friend. She probably won't come back soon..."

"Thank god..." Kai sighed in relief, as Aichi laughed and opened the door to the living room.

"AICHI! KAI-SAN!" Emi cried out the moment both of them stepped into the room. "I WANNA WATCH THIS!"

In her hand, she was holding a DVD case, with _The Little Pony _written across it.

"No," Aichi replied in horror.

"BUT WHY, AICHI?"

"We've already watched that last week. It was torture..." Aichi winced.

"Fine!" Emi huffed.

"...Well, since Kai-kun is the guest here, we should let him choose..." Aichi quickly piped out, gesturing to the brunette.

"...I want to watch a horror movie," Kai muttered.

"A h-h-horror movie...?" Aichi squeaked.

"Are you scared, Aichi?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-No! N-N-Not at all!"

"Then a horror movie it is!" Emi grinned, picking up a DVD case from the shelf.

* * *

"Ah, look, her head fell off!" Emi laughed merrily.

They were halfway through the movie. Emi was laughing all the time, Kai was sighing (because the movie didn't scare him at all), and Aichi's eyes were just glued to the screen.

No one screamed at all.

Kai eyed Aichi worriedly. Aichi doesn't seem to like horror movies, but he doesn't look so scared either. Kai turned back to the screen, when Aichi placed his hands over Kai's. The brunette sighed again, lacing his fingers with the bluenette, and squeezing his hand gently.

"The blood looks just like ketchup..." Emi commented happily, "AND LOOK EVERYONE IS DEAD!"

"It's not a comedy, Emi," Kai muttered.

"Geez, it's just not scary at all..." she pouted.

"You're immune to horror movies?"

"You could say that! I'm not a scaredy-cat like Aichi!" She giggled. "Right? Aichi?"

Aichi didn't answer, he just stared at the screen.

"You're no fun, Aichi," Emi complained, and went back to laughing at the movie again.

Kai sighed, and automatically wrapped his arms around Aichi. Aichi let out a little squeak, before scooting closer to the brunette.

"Aichi, are you okay?" Kai whispered under his breath.

There was no reply from Aichi, who just gripped on Kai's arm tighter than ever.

* * *

They watched the movie in silence for a while, when Emi spoke up.

"Aichi, Kai-san, I'm already sleepy..." she complained, getting up from the couch. "I'll go up and sleep for now, you two enjoy yourselves, okay?"

She staggered up the stairs, as she mumbled 'Good Night'.

"Aichi?" Kai shook Aichi gently, "It's pretty late, do you want to stop the movie and go to sleep?"

When did he even care about the bluenette so much? He didn't even know it himself.

Aichi nodded slowly, as Kai got up and closed the television.

"Since it's pretty late, I guess I should get going..." Kai muttered, glancing at the clock above the couch.

As he was going to say goodbye, Aichi sprung up from the couch and gripped on Kai's shirt, looking down at the floor.

"Aichi?"

"Take me to my room," Aichi whispered, "Please..."

Kai looked at him confusingly. "Aichi..."

"I'm scared, Kai-kun!" he blurted out, his legs shaking. "I...I don't know if I can even walk...I'm just so scared..."

"You were scared all these times?!" Kai asked in surprise.

"W-w-w-well..." Aichi shuddered.

"You hopeless thing..." Kai sighed, as he picked Aichi off his feet, carrying him bridal-style.

"Wha - K-Kai-kun, what are you doing?!" he blushed.

"Your legs are shaking. I'm just helping out," Kai shrugged, as he walked up the stairs with Aichi in his arms. He kicked Aichi's bedroom door open, and placed Aichi gently on the bed, and tucked him in.

"I think I should go -"

"No!" Aichi cried out, grabbing the brunette's arm. "D-Don't leave me...Please...Stay..."

Kai glanced down at Aichi's forlorn look and knew he couldn't just leave the bluenette alone.

"Fine," Kai sighed, as Aichi's face lightened up.

"T-Thank you, Kai-kun!"

"You're such a baby..." Kai muttered, lying down beside him.

"It's not my fault that the movie was so scary!" Aichi wailed.

"Go to sleep, Aichi," Kai whispered, stroking Aichi's hair.

"What about a good night kiss?"

"I'm not your mother, you know?" Kai mumbled teasingly.

"Fine..." Aichi pouted, but Kai leaned in and kissed his forehead anyway.

"Goodnight, Aichi..."

"Goodnight, Kai-kun."

Aichi then fell asleep in Kai's arms.

* * *

The next day, Kai and Aichi walked to Card Capital hand-in-hand.

The moment both of them stepped inside, everyone turned and gave them strange glances.

"What?" Kai asked irritatingly.

"You guys never told me that you two are dating!" Misaki blurted out.

"W-w-w-wait!" Aichi blushed. "W-w-we're not dating!"

"Then how would you explain THIS?!" Miwa yelled, showing a picture on his phone.

It was a picture of Kai and Aichi sleeping next to each other, with Kai's arms around Aichi, and Aichi's face buried into Kai's chest.

"What the..." Kai blushed.

"I'm so sorry~" Emi hummed, "You two were so cute, I can't resist taking a picture!"

"EMI!" Aichi wailed, "THAT'S SO MEAN!"

"I'm not sorry~" Emi sang.

"Let's go, Aichi," Kai muttered, pulling Aichi towards the exit.

"G-Go where?"

"On a _date_."

* * *

**Tomorrow is the first day of school orz**

**Updates would be reaaaaaally slow ;w;**

**Anyway I just watched the new CFV episode.**

**SOMEONE NEEDS TO HUG AICHI.**


End file.
